


Shall we wait?

by Dustinthemadhattercp



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hariske, rinharu - Freeform, strawberry lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinthemadhattercp/pseuds/Dustinthemadhattercp
Summary: It was almost eight o'clock, when Sousuke was supposed to be home. Rin was horny, and all he wanted to do was get all hot and heavy with Haru. Haru insisted that they needed to wait. It was definitely worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Dustin here! This is my first ever fanfic on here, so I hope you enjoy it. This *cough* wonderful story was thought up between a friend and I to end a ship war. She shipped SouRin while I shipped RinHaru, and we would constantly fight over which ship was the best. So we decided, why not just mash the two together? I mean, the more the merrier, right? So, once again, I hope you like it!

"Rin, shouldn't we wait for Sousuke?"

The pink haired swimmer huffed, crossing his arms. He glared at one of his lovers, Nanase Haruka. The man's hair was disheveled from the making out they had been doing before. 

"But Haru, Sou said he wouldn't get back to the apartment until eight. We have thirty minutes. Can't we just start without him?"

The raven haired man just sat on their bed, an eyebrow quirked, as if he were saying, "Do you really want to argue about this?"

Rin pouted, "Not even a blowjob?" 

Haruka shook his head, crossing his legs.

"Handjob?"

Another shake of his head.

"Grinding?"

Another shake.

"Can we make out again?" 

Haru thought for a moment before nodding. He knew that his stubborn lover wouldn't stop badgering him until he agreed to something.

Rin smirked, and pulled the blue eyed beauty into his lap, so that Haruka straddled him. Haru felt his cheeks darken, and he hesitantly snaked his arms around the taller man's neck.

Rin took that as his chance to crush his lips to the ravenette's. Haruka gasped, but kissed back with just as much passion. 

The pink haired man lapped at the other's lips with his tongue, slipping it in when Haru opened his mouth. Rin searched out the other man's tongue and let out a groan when he found it. 

Haru felt himself trembling in his lover's lap. His pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight, and his other garments felt too hot. He tugged at his own shirt, trying to slip it off despite his earlier wishes. 

"Thought we were only making out?" Rin said cheekily. 

Haru threw his shirt off to the side. "Change of plans." Rin chuckled and slipped his own tank top off.

"Glad you finally agree."

Haruka rolled his eyes and pressed his mouth to Rin's once again. The taller man smirked against his mouth and ran his fingers up Haru's spine, making him shiver.

Rin broke the kiss and trailed his lips down the ravenette's neck, until he reached his chest. His mouth sought out one of Haru's perky pink nubs, and latched on to it. 

Haru let out a small gasp, quickly turning into a moan as Rin rolled it between his teeth. 

"M-Matsuoka..."

Rin licked his lips and continued to torture the small nub, his cock twitching whenever Haru let out one of his luscious moans. 

The man played with the waistband of Haruka's jeans. "Can I?" Haru nodded eagerly, and Rin happily snaked the denim off of his lover, laying him down on the bed. 

He raised an eyebrow when he saw the ravenette's choice of undergarments.

"Your swimsuit? Really?"

Haru blushed, "Just s-shut up and keep going."

Rin obeyed his wishes and stripped off the swimsuit as well. He felt his heart pound at the sight before him. 

Haruka was bare for him to see, his face flushed, and eyes glassy. His pretty pink lips were swollen from the kissing, and his cock was leaking against his stomach.

"Beautiful."

Haru's cheeks turned crimson, and he tugged Rin down to meet him in a bruising kiss. Their tongues swirled together as Rin slid his hand up to stroke the ravenette's cock. 

Haruka let out a small moan and bucked his hips into the other man's hand. Rin chuckled and thumbed Haru's head and slit. 

The raven keened, his thighs quivering. "Rin, more....please..." Rin complied and began pumping Haruka's cock. His own twitched as he watched his lover squirm under him. 

Precome slicked Haru's cock, and Rin couldn't help himself. He laid down so that his mouth was directly in front of the throbbing organ. He gave a long lick from the base to the tip.

He had never heard Haru moan so low.

"Matsuoka.." He whimpered, "Hurry the fuck up."

"As you wish princess," Rin cheekily replied. 

"Rin, I swea–ah!" Haru was cut off by Rin's mouth wrapping around his tip. The pink haired man gave Haruka's cock a hard suck, which forced loud, sultry moans from Haru's throat. 

Rin hummed around Haruka's length, sliding his mouth down until the tip hit the back of his throat. Haru's thighs were shaking from the pleasure, and Rin knew that he was going to come soon. 

"M-Matsu...Matsuoka..Rin!" Haru cried out as Rin bobbed his head. The man cupped the ravenette's sacks, fondling them. 

Haruka panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Rin...gonna..g-gonna come.." He whimpered when he felt Rin's hand tighten around the base of his cock. 

"W-what...?"

Rin smirked, "We can't have you coming before Sousuke gets here, can we?" Haru groaned, and Rin felt his cock grow at the noise. 

"It's 8:03 now Haru. Sou should be back any minute now. You think you can hold out until then?" Rin's only reply was another groan in protest. Haruka bucked his hips, trying to get some type of release. 

Rin pinned the man's hips down. "Behave, Sou–" he heard the click of the front door. "He's here."

****

Yamazaki Sousuke was definitely not a curious man. But he couldn't help but wonder where his two lovers could be when he got back to their apartment.

He checked the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. No sign of them. He wandered over to the bedroom they shared and was delighted by the sight that met him.

Haruka was sprawled out on the bed with his arm resting over his forehead. He was flushed and panting, with his cock standing tall. Rin was straddling the ravenette, and was slowly and torturously stroking Haru's cock.

Sky blue orbs swept over to him.

"S-Sou..." Came Haruka's broken moan. Yamazaki felt his throat go dry.

"Matsuoka...have you been torturing Nanase again?" He asked. Haru's whimpers answered his question for him.

Rin only gave him a smirk. "Our little Haru here isn't allowed to come until you join us."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Then I better start stripping." He tugged off his t-shirt and jeans, before tossing them off to the side. He watched as Rin licked his lips when he pulled off his boxers. Now it was only Rin left with his pants on.

Yamazaki waltzed over to his lovers and took his place on Haru's right. He glanced at Rin. "Matsuoka...would you mind getting naked like the rest of us? I'll take care of our precious little Nanase here."

Rin was hesitant, but slid off of Haru. Haruka let out a sigh of relief when his cock was released. He looked over at Sousuke with pleading his eyes, practically begging him for release.

The bigger man decided not to tease the ravenette, and began to stroke his cock.

Haruka moaned, his voice hoarse. He felt the familiar heat pool in his stomach. "Ngh...Sou..."

Rin, now clad naked, crawled back over to them and leaned down to kiss Haru. The raven complied with ease, and Yamazaki could feel his dick becoming erect from the sight.

Soon enough, Haru couldn't handle it any more. With a loud cry, he shot ropes of come on to his stomach and chest. Sousuke rubbed circles into Nanase's hip until he calmed.

That was until he felt Rin's finger circling his entrance. "Turn over Nanase," Yamazaki said, his voice soft. Haru flipped on to his stomach, yelping when he felt his hips being lifted into the air.

Rin teased Haru's cock with his hand as he glanced over at Sousuke. "We have lube?" 

The dark haired man nodded, "I think we have some in the drawer." He reached for the handle of the wooden compartment and pulled it open. Inside, was a small bottle of light pink lube.

Yamazaki picked it up and smirked when he saw the label. "Strawberry flavored? Was this your idea Rin?" The pink haired male snickered as he shook his head. Sousuke chuckled as he looked down at the flushed ravenette. "I didn't know you liked strawberry, Haruka." Nanase huffed, and rolled his eyes.

Rin snatched the pink lubricant out of the bigger man's hands and popped open the lid. He drizzled the gel over a few of his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it. 

He smeared the pink gel over Haru's entrance, and circled it a few times with his finger before entering it inside Haru.

Haruka made an indistinguishable sound at the intrusion. He let out a soft moan as Rin began to thrust the finger in and out of his slicked hole. 

One finger became two, and soon two became three. The stretching of Rin's fingers left Haru wanting more. He whined as he watched Sousuke stroke his erected cock right before him. 

"Please, Sou..." 

Sousuke licked his lips at the sight of Haru. The swimmer's usual bright blue eyes were darkened with lust and need. The dark haired man glanced at Rin. 

"Do you want to or should I?" 

The shark toothed male smirked, "I'll have my fun with our little dolphin later. You can go first."

Sousuke nodded and crawled over behind Haru, as Rin made his way in front of Haruka. Yamazaki placed a few open mouthed kissed on the smaller man's asscheek, before lapping at his entrance with his tongue. 

'That's strawberry alright...' Sousuke thought. Haru was trembling, little sounds of pleasure escaping his mouth. 

Sousuke straightened himself out, before grabbing the pink lubricant once again. He drizzled some on his length, slicking himself up. He then positioned himself at Haru's entrance, and massaged the man's asscheek with his thumb.

"Relax, Nanase," he cooed, and slid himself in, until his head was inside Haru. Haruka moaned at the sensation. Sousuke waited for any signs of discomfort before entering more of himself into the raven. 

He was halfway inside when Haru started to shift uncomfortably. Sousuke stopped immediately. He reached a hand between Haru's legs and began to pump his cock. That relaxed the smaller male quite a bit. 

Yamazaki edged himself inch by inch inside Haruka, until he was fully seated inside him. Haru was a blushing and panting mess. 

Sousuke let Haru get used to the size of his length before talking. "Nanase, I want you to get Rin off with your mouth. Can you do that for me?" 

Haru eyed Rin's throbbing erection and nodded. Rin scooted forward so that Haru had better access to him. Haruka took Rin's tip into his mouth and ran his tongue over the man's slit. Rin let out a low moan. 

Haru moaned at the taste Rin's bittersweet precome on his tongue. He took more of the man's cock into his mouth, his eyes watering when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. 

Once Sousuke felt he was satisfied with what he was seeing, he began to thrust his length in and out of Haru. This had Haru moaning around Rin's erected cock, leaving Souske pleased. 

The torturous pace Sousuke had set for his thrusting had both Haru and Rin annoyed. Haru was way too aroused already to think about anything other than being fucked fast and hard. Rin just wanted to see Haru a quivering, moaning mess. 

"Oi, Sou! Could you pick up the pace a little?" Rin growled out, getting a whine from Haru in agreement. 

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. He started to thrust his hips faster, harder into Haru. Haruka was overwhelmed by the sudden change of pace, and couldn't help but moan wantonly around Rin's cock. 

The pink haired male was enjoying the sight of Haru's pretty pink lips wrapped around his length. He fisted his hand into the ravenette's hair, forcing a muffled moan from Haru.

"You're so good Nanase.." Souske groaned, "such a good boy." 

Haru whimpered from the praise, sending shivers of pleasure up Rin's spine. Rin was never one to last long with Haru's mouth on him (what wonderful things he could do with it) and he could tell he was about to reach his limit. 

A moan.

A suck.

The scraping of teeth against his cock. 

That was all it took for Rin to tip over the edge. He came inside Haru's mouth with a cry of the ravenette's name. 

Haruka swallowed every drop of Rin's come eagerly, licking his lips once Rin pulled his length out of his mouth. 

Haru could freely moan once again, for both of his lovers to hear. Souske was pounding into him relentlessly. The man was thrusting at different angles to find that special pleasure button inside Haru. 

When Haruka cried out, he knew he found it. Every one of his thrusts from then on hit Haru's prostate dead on, until Haru couldn't even form words. 

"Sousuke!" Haru moaned as he came all over himself and the bed sheets. He panted as Yamazaki pounded his way through Haru's orgasm, eventually finding release himself. 

Both men tried to control their breathing as they came down from their highs. Sousuke slipped out of Haru, and the ravenette whined when he felt the dark haired man's hot liquids drip down his thighs. 

Haru collapsed on the bed, all of his muscles feeling like lead. He glanced over to his right to find Rin lazily stroking his cock. The shark toothed swimmer smirked at Haru.

"Did you think we were done, sweetheart? We're just getting started." Haru's eyes widened as Rin crooked a finger at him. He could hear Sousuke's deep rumble of a laugh as Rin spoke, "Get your perky little ass over here, love." 

Despite Haru's jelly like muscles, he couldn't help but scramble over to his pink haired lover. 

****

It'd had been hours since then, and they had gone at it many times. Haru was achingly content from it all. 

Rin was fast asleep, sprawled upside down on the mattress. His hair was disheveled and tangled from his two dark haired lovers tugging. His mouth hung open as quiet little snores rumbled in his throat. 

Haruka gazed at him, amused by the sight. The ravenette was curled up against Sousuke's side as they lay on top of the covers. The bigger man was unconsciously running his fingers up and down Haru's spine. 

"Nanase? Are you still awake?" Sousuke whispered. Haru made a noise in reply. Yamazaki chuckled, "Good. Are you sore?" 

Haru nodded, "Just a bit." 

Sousuke looked down at him. "Do you need anything?" Haru shook his head. "We should hit the sack then. Do you mind getting Rin to join us? I don't want him complaining about having a sore neck again."

"Of course," Haru replied. He sat up from his spot on Sousuke's chest, and crawled over to his other lover. He could hear the shuffling as Sousuke pulled down the covers to get in. 

Haru gently shook Rin. "Matsuoka...Matsuoka wake up..." Rin's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Haru? That you?" He asked, voice thick with sleep. 

"Mm, it's me." Haru brushed Rin's hair from his face, a small smile playing at his lips when he saw Rin's scarlet eyes. "Come lay with us, my little Mako." 

Rin snorted and slowly sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, before crawling over to where Sousuke was, Haru trailing. They both got on either side of the man, Rin on his left and Haru on his right. 

Sousuke pulled the covers over all of them, and kissed each of them on the forehead. 

"Love you guys..." Rin whispered, snuggling into his pillow. 

"I love you both too," Sousuke said, wrapping an arm around each of them. Both men didn't expect a reply from Haruka. 

The ravenette tended to show his love rather than say it. They didn't push him, and were patient for when he actually decided to voice his feelings. So when they heard Haru's soft voice that night, neither man could speak. 

Because in the softest voice they heard Haru's sweet reply. "Not as much as I love the two of you..."

It was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
